


burning flames or paradise

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I should just tell you to leave 'cause I know exactly where it leads but I watch us go 'round and 'round and 'round each time. (Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 9





	burning flames or paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Blank Space/Style" by Louisa Wendorff ft. Devin Dawson


End file.
